warriors_darkening_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brambletooth
Lightningspots apprentice and MistClan's main medicine cat as of "Forest of Mist". Appearance Tick ridden, black and white she-cat with a ragged pelt, protruding bottom teeth and yellow eyes. It is popularly rumored among kits and young apprentices that her mother was a wolverine. Personality A young medicine cat still unfamiliar with death enough to start doubting herself She can't help but break down a bit when she loses one of her patients. Considers her skill inferior to her mentor, Lightningspots. Sometimes her teeth make her uncomfortable, both in terms of physical discomfort and appearance. To combat this, she is often chewing on sticks to numb them down. This has helped her develop her great patience and long attention span. Strives towards professionalism. Deals with each of her patients despite whatever personality flaws they may have. Becomes insecure when she hears rude little kits whispering stories involving her looks and will sometimes snap at them when she overhears. Otherwise, she is a very kind she-cat with a strong faith in her ancestors who will listen other cats and is always happy to help in any way she can. Synopsis Forest of Mist After Nettlewhisker is attacked by Frostbranch, Wildheart wants to bring him back to Brambletooth. Later, Brambletooth is seen sharing tongues with Lightningspots. Copperkit tells her brother that Brambletooth's mother was a wolverine. Maplekit tells his littermates that he wants Lightningspots as a mentor because of Brambletooth's frightening appearance. During frost season, Brambletooth checks every cat for signs of greencough. When Redpaw is forced to clean the elders' ticks, Brambletooth gives her mouse bile. During Redpaw's first patrol, it is mentioned by Maggotbounce that Brambletooth would go to the Outlands to pick herbs when the weather was warm. When Sootpaw is found to have a talent for running, Wildheart suggests she be apprenticed by Brambletooth as a herb runner. When Cinderspots is kitting, she is there to assist her. She tells Lightningspots that there is always a chance for the kits to survive. She later emerges, distraught, as both the kits have died. After Wolfpaw is injured fighting rogues, Brambletooth is mentioned to have tended to his wounds. She is later seen at the gathering with the other medicine cats. After returning from the gathering she tells Cloudstar about a vision she had involving snow falling in a half moon. She suspects that IceClan would have gotten the message as well and planned their attack for that day. Just before the battle, Sootpaw mentions that she has been preparing herbs with Brambletooth since the day before. After the battle, Robincloud insists that Wolfpaw see Brambletooth for his injuries. She is mentioned to be dealing with more important cases. Buckstripe tries to reassure Wildheart about the then missing Maggotbounce by saying that Brambletooth would have gotten a sign if the warrior was in danger. When Maggotbounce returns from the Outlands, she mentions trying to avoid Brambletooth's herbs while picking flowers. Lightningspots leans on Brambletooth's in order to walk into the forest to see Maggotbounce. Later, Wolfpaw wonders if Brambletooth will learn more about Maggotbounce's condition while visiting the Moonstream. After Wolfpaw becomes a herb runner, Brambletooth takes him to the Outlands to teach him to identify herbs. Once they return to camp, she gives Wolfpaw some dandelions to deliver to Ratwhisker. When the elder refuses them, Echoheart tells Wolfpaw that Brambletooth will handle it later. Back at the medicine den, Brambletooth is checking Cinderspots who is due to have kits. When Ravenheart starts to make a sense, she doesn't react to the ruckus. After Cloudstar dies, Ravenheart calls for her. Brambletooth tells him that Cloudstar is dead, and that she will accompany him to the Moonstream in the morning to get his nine lives. The next morning, Brambletooth gives Wolfpaw traveling herbs, saying that both he and Sootpaw will be accompanying her to the Moonstream with Ravenheart. Brambletooth leads the way to the Moonstream. She helps Ravenheart into the water and accompanies him through his leadership ceremony. When Copperpaw tells Wolfpaw to go to the Boulder Colony, he remarks that Brambletooth will not mind if he takes the rest of the day off. After they are attacked by wolves, Sootpaw runs off to find Brambletooth who arrives to treat Redpaw and the rest of the other apprentices. After Wolfstripe's warrior ceremony, he says that he still has a lot to learn from Brambletooth. Later, he visits her den and Brambletooth tells him that the future is never certain, even to StarClan, because everyone has the power to control their own destiny. After accidentally revealing the context of his inquires, Brambletooth decides to have faith in him rather than question him further. Category:Characters Category:MistClan Cats